Sakura Haruno
19 Epilog: 30 |bday=28. MärzDie Schriften des To, Seite 131 |geschlecht=weiblich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 148,5 cmDie Schriften des To, Seite 131 Part 2: 158,6 cm; 161,0cmDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |gewicht=Part 1: 35,4 kgDie Schriften des To, Seite 131 Part 2: 45,4 kgDie Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |b-gr=0Die Schriften des To, Seite 131 |familie= Kizashi Haruno (Vater) Mebuki Haruno (Mutter) Sasuke Uchiha (Ehemann) Sarada Uchiha (Tochter) |manga=3 |anime=1 |film=Film 1: Geheimmission im Land des ewigen Schnees |special=1. Special |spiel=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |beruf=Shinobi/Medizin-Ninja |Ninja-ID=012601 |nrang= |genin=12Die Schriften des To, Seite 131 |chunin=14Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |jonin= |meister=Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade |schüler= |fähigkeit=Medizinische Jutsus extreme körperliche Stärke besitzt das Yin-Siegel |elemente= |waffen=Schlafbomben, Blitz-Rohr |sonstiges=Gedokuyaku, Siegel der Chakra-Unterdrückung |srang=0Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |arang=7Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |brang=6Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |crang=9Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 |drang=12Die Schriften des Sha, Seite 137 }} Allgemeines Sakura Haruno (Sakura = Kirschblüte, Haruno = Frühlingsfeld"Naruto-Navigator" in Manga Band 18, S. 186) ist eine Kunoichi mit dem Rang eines , die aus Konohagakure stammt und mit Naruto Uzumaki und Sasuke Uchiha einer der drei Hauptcharaktere. Sie ist sehr temperamentvoll, weiß sich jedoch bei höhergestellten Personen zu benehmen. Sie ist seit Anfang der Serie in Sasuke verliebt, und gestand ihm dies auch, als dieser das Dorf verließ. Wenn Naruto herumalbert, kommt von ihr meist ein heftiger Schlag, der ihn wieder zur Vernunft bringen soll. Zu Naruto hatte sie am Anfang gar kein gutes Verhältnis (sie zählte ihn zu den Dingen, die sie am wenigsten mag), doch besserte sich dieses mit der Zeit und sie musste anerkennen, dass Naruto sich wirklich weiterentwickelt hatte. Auch wenn sie Naruto nicht liebt (sondern Sasuke), so verbindet sie doch ein extrem starkes Band mit Naruto, das ihn zu einer der wichtigsten Personen in ihrem Leben macht. Sakura ist meist eine eher gefühlsorientierte Person, die stets an andere denkt und sich dementsprechend oft um ihre Freunde sorgt. Erscheinung Kindheit thumb|left|150px|Sakura sehr jung Sakura ist ein junges Mädchen, das kurzes rosafarbenes Haar und grüne Augen hat. In ihrer Kindheit wurde sie des Öfteren wegen ihrer großen Stirn von den anderen Kindern "Stirnie" genannt, doch durch Ino Yamanaka hat sie mehr Selbstvertrauen gewonnen, weshalb sie sich angewöhnt hat, ein Haarband bzw. ihr Stirnband wie ein Haarreif zu tragen, das ihre Stirn zur Geltung bringen soll. Als Genin In Part 1 hatte Sakura langes Haar, schnitt sich dieses aber während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung ab. Sie trug ein rotes Qipao, auf dessen Vorder- und Rückseite, sich jeweils ein weißes kreisförmiges Symbol befand, was möglicherweise das Haruno-Clan-Wappen symbolisierte. Unter dem Qipao trug sie dunkelgrüne Shorts sowie blaue Sandalen. Am rechten Oberschenkel befand sich die Tasche für ihre Kunai sowie eine weitere Shuriken-Tasche über ihrem Gesäß. Als Chunin Als Chunin trägt Sakura eine rote ärmellose Weste, auf dessen Rückseite, sich dasselbe Symbol befindet, das sich schon auf dem Qipao, das sie als Genin trug, befand. Des Weiteren trägt sie einen hellrosafarbenen Rock, an dessen Seiten sowie an der Vorder- und Rückseite sich Schlitze befinden und unter diesem Rock schwarze Shorts und gleichfarbige Stiefel. Außerdem trägt sie noch hellrosafarbene Ellbogenschützer sowie schwarze Handschuhe, die sie nur zum Kämpfen anzieht. The Last thumb|left|Sakura mit 19 Jahren Nach zwei Jahren hat sie zu ihrem alten Stil, als sie noch ein Genin war, zurückgefunden. So trägt sie nun eine kürzere und dunklere Variante ihres Qipao, ohne die kreisförmigen Symbole. Darunter hat sie weiterhin schwarze Shorts und ein ebenso schwarzes Band um ihre Taille an. Ihre schwarzen Ninjastiefel sind normalen, gleichfarbigen Ninjaschuhen gewichen und rosa Knieschützer bedecken nun ihre Knie. Die Kampfhandschuhe und Ellenbogenschützer sind geblieben. Sakuras namensgebende, rosa Haare sind nun glatter und ihre Haare streicht sie als leichtes Pony zur linken Seite. Auch nach all den Jahren beherzigt sie weiterhin Inos Rat und trägt ihr rotes Stirnband ähnlich einem Haarband. In ihrer Freizeit trägt sie einen einfachen, hellgrünen Pullover mit einer weißen Dreiviertelhose und rosa Sandalen. Epilog Sowohl die Kampfhandschuhe als auch die Ellenbogenschützer sind im Epilog nicht mehr zu sehen, genauso wie sie ihr Stirnband abgelegt hat und ihr rosanes Rockteil mit kurzer Leggins einem weinroten Kleid gewichen ist. Dieses wirkt viel legerer und weniger kampftauglich als der alte Rock mit viel Beinfreiheit und dem seperaten, kurzärmligen Oberteil. Dieses Oberteil ist in dem Kleid erkennbar, vorallem in der kurzärmligen Oberteilform. Vielmehr ähnelt das jetzige, frauliche Kleid jedoch Sakuras erstem Kleidungsstück, dem dunkelrosa Einteiler. Nur in dem Kragen ist ein Unterschied zu erkennen und auch auf dem Rücken des Kleides ist das Wappen der Uchiha zu erkennen. Die Schürze, welche sie in der kurzen Sequenz trägt, ist dem Umstand geschuldet, dass sie gerade putzt. Genauso wie das weiße Tuch auf ihren immernoch kirschblütenrosanen Haaren. Diese hat sie nicht verändert, außer dass ihr Pony nun von zwei roten Spangen zur linken Seite gehalten wird. Dadurch ist das Siegel des Byakugou no Jutsu auf ihrer Stirn gut erkennbar. Insgesamt wirkt ihre ganze Erscheinung nun weniger kämpferisch, legerer und fraulicher, so ließ sie mittlerweile auch ihre Fingernägel länger wachsen. Trotzdem ist sie jedoch die Sakura in Jugendjahren geblieben. Charakter thumb|left|Sakuras Innere Stimme Sakuras Temperament ähnelt dem von Tsunade sehr, einer der Gründe, weshalb man sie als die zweite bzw. die junge Tsunade bezeichnet. Wie bei dieser, haben die Menschen oftmals Angst vor ihr, wenn ihre aufbrausende und rüde Art durchkommt, vor allem Naruto, da dieser von Sakura des Öfteren wegen seines Verhaltens von ihr geschlagen wird. Doch hat Sakura auch eine hilfsbereite, freundliche und sentimentale Seite, die vor allem dann zum Vorschein kommt, wenn es um ihre Teamkollegen und ihr nahestehende Personen geht. Außerdem ist sie recht intelligent und hat einen starken Willen, den sie im Kampf gegen Sasori unter Beweis stellt. Des Weiteren hat Sakura eine Innere Stimme, eine kindische, frechere und etwas dunklere Version ihrer selbst. Die das genaue Gegenteil von dem Verhalten Sakuras repräsentiert. So war diese hellauf begeistert von der Idee Narutos als dieser einen verdreckten Tafelschwamm so platzierte, sodass der verspätete Kakashi Hatake als dieser die Tür öffnete, ihm der Tafelschwamm auf den Kopf gefallen ist. Sakura allerdings bezeichnete, um den Anstand zu bewahren, das Verhalten Narutos als kindisch und äußerst dämlich. Im Kampf gegen Ino, während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung, als Ino an Sakura ihr Shintenshin no Jutsu anwendete, konnte diese durch die Hilfe ihrer inneren Stimme das Jutsu auflösen. In Naruto Shippuden taucht sie nur anfangs einmal auf, jedoch nicht mehr im weiteren Verlauf, was Sakuras Reifungsprozess betonen soll. Sakuras Kindheit thumb|left|Die einsame Sakura Über Sakuras Kindheit ist nicht viel bekannt. Man erfuhr lediglich, dass sie zu Anfang wegen ihrer etwas größeren Stirn immer gehänselt worden ist. Als sie später jedoch Ino Yamanaka kennenlernte, veränderte sie sich und wollte wie sie werden. Da Ino eine der besten weiblichen Akademie-Absolventinnen war, war es für Sakura nicht leicht. Die beiden wurden dadurch auch schnell beste Freundinnen. Sakura wurde von Ino beschützt, später jedoch, als sie sich in Sasuke Uchiha verliebte und erfuhr, dass Ino ihn auch mochte, beendete Sakura diese Freundschaft, damit beide um Sasuke kämpfen können. Seitdem sind sie Rivalinnen. Beide ließen sich auch die Haare lang wachsen, weil sie hörten, dass Sasuke Mädchen mit langen Haaren mag. Ausbildung zum Shinobi Sakura wurde zusammen mit Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki ihrem neuen Sensei Kakashi Hatake zugeteilt. Zusammen bildeten sie das Team 7. Ihr fiel es leicht, aus Büchern zu lernen. In der Praxis und in den ersten Missionen ging sie aber immer sehr zaghaft vor, wenn sie überhaupt ins Geschehen eingriff. Ausbildung durch Kakashi thumb|left|Sakura als Genin Kakashi Hatake teilte ihr des Öfteren mit, dass Sakura ein großes Talent für Gen-Jutsus habe. Im Gegensatz zu Naruto und Sasuke erfährt Sakura aber kein Einzeltraining von Kakashi. Sie besteht nach einem ersten Fehlversuch zusammen mit Naruto und Sasuke die Glöckchen-Prüfung, wobei sie von Kakashi gesagt bekommt, sie sei zu sehr auf Sasuke fixiert und unterstütze daher Naruto nicht im Kampf. Die einzige Trainingslektion, die sie gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Teampartnern durchführt, ist die Kontrolle ihres Chakras, die das Team im Wellen-Reich erlernt. Dabei zeigt sich, dass Sakura als einzige der drei Genin ihr Chakra bereits unter Kontrolle hat. Als sich das Team später auflöste, wurde sie von Tsunade zum Medic-Nin ausgebildet. Zuerst glaubte sie von sich selbst, eine sehr gute Kunoichi zu sein und prahlte auch mit ihrem Wissen, musste sich aber mit der Zeit eingestehen, dass sie nicht so gut war, wie sie dachte. Ausbildung durch Tsunade thumb|right|Tsunade trainiert Sakura In Naruto Shippuuden ist sie ein exzellenter Medizin-Ninja und dabei fast so gut wie Tsunade geworden. Sakura erlernte jedoch nicht nur die Heil-Kunst, sondern auch Tsunades Technik, mit der sie Felsen zertrümmern und mächtige Erschütterungen hervorrufen kann. Dabei konzentriert sie ihr Chakra in den Händen und setzt es im Augenblick des Schlags explosionsartig frei. Zudem wurde sie von Tsunade aufs schnelle Ausweichen trainiert, was für einen Medizin-Ninja unerlässlich ist, da dieser die anderen Shinobi nur dann heilen kann, wenn er selbst unverletzt ist. Selbst die besten Shinobi wie Jiraiya und Kakashi fürchten sich vor Sakuras neuer Stärke. Chiyo, eine Kunoichi aus Sunagakure, welche vom Können und Wissen Sakuras, welches sie während der Rettungsmission des Kazekage Gaara zeigte, sehr beeindruckt war und diese auch vielfach lobte, sah in Sakura ein großes Potenzial, dass sie eines Tages ihre Meisterin Tsunade übertreffen und eine bessere Kunoichi als diese werden könnte. Handlung Kakashis Prüfung thumb|right|Team 7 Nachdem Sakura die Ninja-Akademie erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat wurde sie gemeinsam mit Sasuke Uchiha und Naruto Uzumaki in ein Team gesteckt, dessen Leitung Kakashi Hatake, ein bekannter Jonin aus Konohagakure, übernahm. Ihre erste Aufgabe bestand darin, Kakashi zwei Glöckchen abzunehmen, was sich als äußerst schwierig erweisen sollte. Sakura suchte ständig nach Sasuke, um zu sehen, ob es im gut ging. Im Laufe der Zeit fiel Sakura auf Kakashis Illusionen herein, was dazu führte, dass sie ohnmächtig wurde, da sie Sasuke sah, der am sterben lag. Am Ende schafften sie es nicht, Kakashi auch nur ein Glöckchen abzunehmen, da jeder für sich arbeitete. Sie bekommt von Kakashi gesagt, dass sie sich nicht immer um Sasuke kümmern soll und auch Naruto im Kampf beizustehen. Doch letzten Endes bestanden sie die Prüfung doch, da sie am Ende Teamwork gezeigt hatten, worum es Kakashi bei dieser Übung letztendlich ging. Sie waren das einzige Team, welches jemals Kakashis Glöckchen-Prüfung bestanden hatte. Somit müssen sie nicht zur Ninja-Akademie zurückkehren. Mission im Wellen-Reich left|thumb|Sakura beschützt Tazuna Sakura und ihre Teammitglieder erhalten die Mission Tazuna sicher ins Wellen-Reich zurückzubringen. Jedoch werden sie auf dem Weg dorthin von zwei Ninjas überfallen. Nachdem es so aussieht, dass die Ninjas Kakashi besiegt hätten, greifen sie Tazuna an. Sakura lässt das nicht zu, indem sie sich mit einem Kunai vor ihn stellt, um ihn zu beschützen. Doch ist Kakashi schneller als sie und besiegt die beiden Ninjas mit nur einem Schlag. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Kakashi, der verletzt war, das Jutsus des Tauches benutzte. Nach der Ankunft im Reich der Wellen wurden sie von Zabuza Momochi angegriffen. Als er einen Nebel erzeugt, hat Kakashi seinen Schüler befohlen, sich vor Tazuna zu stellen. Den Kampf gewann schließlich Kakashi, jedoch ist er vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig geworden und wurde zum Haus von Tazuna gebracht. Nach einiger Zeit erwacht Kakashi wieder und unterwies seine drei Schüler darin, wie man mit seinem Chakra an Bäumen oder Ähnlichem hochläuft. Kakashi erklärt, dass man hierfür eine gute Chakrakontrolle braucht. Hierbei zeigt sich, dass Sakura die beste Chakrakontrolle von allen besitzt, weswegen Kakashi sie auch lobte. Später hat Sakura Tazuna begleitet, um Essen zu kaufen. Am Lebensmittelgeschäft wollte ein Dieb Sakuras Tasche klauen, doch wurde er schnell von Sakuras Tritt empfangen und besiegt. Dort erlebte sie die Armut des Landes. Später erscheinen Zabuza und Haku und attackieren Team 7 und Tazuna. Kakashi befiehlt Sakura, Tazuna zu beschützen, während er und die anderen gegen die Angreifer kämpfen. Als Sasuke jedoch wegen Hakus Strärke in Schwierigkeiten gerät, stößt Naruto zu ihm und unterstützt ihn im Kampf. Später weint sie um Sasuke, da sie ihn für tot hielt, doch er erwacht nach einiger Zeit aus seiner Ohnmacht, was auch Naruto zu Tränen rührte. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es, die Gegner zu besiegen und die Mission erfolgreich zu beenden. Nach der Mission hielt Sasuke sie für schlechter als Naruto, da dieser zumindest gehandelt hatte. Doch Sakura gab auch wegen dieses Rückschlages nicht auf und kämpfte weiterhin um Sasukes Anerkennung. Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Sakura füllt den ganzen Test aus Anfangs weigert sich Sakura, an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teilzunehmen, weil sie findet, dass sie zu schwach ist. Erst durch Sasuke entschließt sie sich, doch mitzumachen. Während der ersten Prüfung, dem schriftlichen Teil, ist Sakura eine der wenigen Prüfungskandidaten, die im Stande sind, die Fragen ohne Betrug zu beantworten. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte sie auch angewandte Aufgaben aus der Einschätzung der unbestimmten Bedingungen und der Analyse der Dynamik-Energie beantworten, woran sogar andere Intelligente wie Sasuke scheiterten''Test'' Kapitel 41. Schließlich schaffen es Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto die erste Prüfung zu bestehen. Mit dem Beginn des zweiten Prüfungsteils zeigte Sakura zum ersten Mal, welch großes Potenzial sie eigentlich besitzt. Sie kümmerte sich tapfer allein um Naruto und Sasuke, die von Orochimaru außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, und stellte sich, nachdem der ihr zur Hilfe eilende Rock Lee besiegt worden war, mutig den Oto-Nins entgegen. thumb|right|Sakura trennt sich von ihrem Haar, das sie Sasuke zuliebe langwachsen ließ Als sie darauf von Kin Tsuchi gefangengenommen wurde, schnitt sie sich ihre langen Haare ab und änderte ihre zurückhaltende Einstellung und somit sich selbst. thumb|left|[[Sakura vs Ino]] Als Sakura den Kampf verliert, erwacht Sasuke, nachdem er das Mal des Fluches erhalten hat. In Bewunderung seiner neuen Kräfte fragte er sie sofort, wer ihr das angetan hat. Schnell schlägt er gewaltig und grausam die Oto-Nins in die Flucht. Sakura ist von Sasukes neuem Verhalten erschreckt und bemerkt, dass das nicht der Sasuke ist, den sie kennt. Schnell rennt Sakura weinend zu ihm und hält ihn fest und bittet Sasuke, aufzuhören. Ihre Worte sind zu ihm durchgedrungen, sodass das Mal zunächst seine Wirkung verlor und Sasuke in seinem Normalzustand zurückließ. Im zweiten Teil der Prüfung kämpfte sie gegen ihre Rivalin Ino Yamanaka, was ihr sehr schwer fiel. Doch durch Narutos Zuspruch und den Gedanken an Sasuke gab sie nicht auf und konnte gegen die selbstbewusste Ino ein Unentschieden erreichen. Dies ist umso erstaunlicher, da Inos Spezialkunst das Shintenshin no Jutsu ist, mit dem man den Geist und Körper eines Kontrahenten kontrollieren kann. Ino schaffte es, dieses Jutsu bei Sakura anzuwenden, Sakuras Innere Stimme aber konnte, als zweite Persönlichkeit, dieses Jutsu brechen und sich befreien: Eine erstaunliche Leistung. Orochimarus Wiederkehr thumb|Sakura beschützt Sasuke Im dritten Teil der Prüfung ist sie bei den Kämpfen nur noch eine Zuschauerin, die ihre Freunde beim kämpfen anfeuert, so wie Naruto bei seinem Kampf gegen Neji Hyuuga oder bei Sasuke im Kampf gegen Gaara. Kabuto Yakushi startet den Angriff, indem er das Publikum und Konoha-Shinobi mit einem starken Gen-Jutsu einschläfert. Sakura konnte es schnell durchschauen und auflösen, wovon Kakashi sichtlich beeindruckt war. Sie war dabei einer der wenigen die das schaffen konnten. Als Orochimaru gegen den dritten Hokage kämpft, fürchtet Sakura zunächst, dass er wegen Sasuke gekommen war, doch letzterer nimmt die Verfolgung von Gaara auf. Naruto, Sakura und Shikamaru Nara haben von Kakashi den Auftrag bekommen, Sasuke zu suchen und ihn zu unterstützen. Begleitet werden sie von Pakkun, einem von Kakashis Nin-Ken, der sofort Sasukes Spur aufnimmt. Als sie Sasuke und Gaara finden und Gaara Sasuke endgültig töten will, geht Sakura mutig dazwischen, wird jedoch sofort von Gaara bewusstlos geschlagen und an einem Baum festgedrückt. Als die bewusstlose Sakura, droht vom Baum herunterzufallen, fängt Sasuke sie auf, während Naruto den Kampf gegen Gaara erfolgreich beendete, indem er ihn besiegte. Einige Tage später nahm Sakura an der Beerdigung von Hiruzen teil. Auflösung von Team 7 thumb|left|Sakura will den Kampf beenden Im Konoha Krankenhaus sind Sakura und Naruto bei Sasuke, um auf ihn aufzupassen, da dieser sich noch von seinem Treffen mit Itachi Uchiha erholen muss. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Sakuras Teamkameraden, was jedoch schnell eskaliert und schwerwiegende Folgen haben könnte. Um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, stürzt sie sich zwischen ihre Kameraden. Fast von den Angriffen der beiden Jungen getroffen, greift Kakashi jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig ein und beendet den Kampf. Am Abend desselben Tages ist Sakura mit Naruto im Ichiraku-Nudelshop essen, wobei sie ihm ihre Ägnste offenbart - sie befürchtet, dass Sasuke Konoha verlassen will, um zu Orochimaru zu gehen. Obwohl sie ihr Bestes gibt, um ihn von diesem Pfad abzuhalten, hat Sasuke sich letztendlich dafür entschieden, das Dorf zu verlassen. thumb|right|Sasukes Abschied Sakura trifft Sasuke noch am Dorfesrand und gesteht ihm unter Tränen ihre Liebe und dass sie alles für ihn tun würde. Der Gedanke, ohne Sasuke zu sein, macht ihr solche Angst, dass sie lieber gemeinsam mit ihm das Dorf verlassen würde, als ohne ihn zurückzubleiben. Ihre große Liebe offenbart ihr lediglich, dass Sakura ihn nervt, woraufhin Sakura nichts anderes mehr tun kann, als ihm zu sagen, dass sie schreien und das Dorf wegen seines Verrats alarmieren würde. Daraufhin begibt Sasuke sich schnell hinter Sakura, bedankt sich für alles bei ihr und schlägt sie bewusstlos, um gehen zu können. Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen, auf einer Parkbank zurückgelassen, erwacht, erzählt sie Izumo Kamizuki und Kotetsu Hagane von Sasukes Verrat. Die beiden Chunin leiten dies unverzüglich an Tsunade weiter, welche das Sasuke-Rettungs-Team erstellen lässt. Als das neue Team im Inbegriff ist abzureisen, bittet Sakura ihre Jahrgangskameraden, um ein kurzes Gespräch. Sie fleht Naruto unter Tränen an, Sasuke zurückzubringen. Naruto verspricht ihr, ihn zurückzubringen, was zu einem Versprechen für eine Lebenszeit wird. Nachdem das Team jedoch scheiterte, entschuldigt Naruto sich bei Sakura dafür, doch diese kann angesichts Narutos schweren Verletzungen nun nicht erneut in Tränen ausbrechen. Ermutigt durch seinen Entschluss antwortet sie ihm, dass sie das nächste Mal mitkommt, um Sasuke zurück in das Dorf zu bringen. Die junge Tsunade left|thumb Als Naruto von seiner Trainingsreise mit Jiraiya nach Konohagakure zurückkehrte, war Sakura sehr aufgeregt, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie erkannte, dass Naruto neben dem Fakt, dass er größer geworden war, auch reifer geworden war, erwachsener aussah, und nun tatsächlich kein kleiner Junge mehr war. Auch wenn sie eigentlich Sasuke liebt, so flatterten doch ein paar Schmetterlinge bei dieser Begegnung in ihrem Bauch, und sie wurde rot, wenn sie Naruto ansah. Dies änderte sich allerdings schlagartig, als Naruto dem ebenfalls anwesenden Konohamaru seine neue Version des Oiroke no Jutsu zeigte, und schon fing sich Naruto wieder einen heftigen Faustschlag von Sakura ein, der ihn meterweit zurückschleuderte und ihn eine Furche im Boden hinterlassen ließ. Die so wieder vereinten Teamkollegen bekamen kurz darauf von Tsunade ihren ersten Auftrag: Sie sollten sich erneut Kakashis Glöckchenprüfung unterziehen, um ihre neu erlernten Kräfte zu demonstrieren. Vor ihrer neuen unmenschliche Kraft mussten sich sogar Jiraiya und Kakashi fürchten. Nach einem langen Kampf, in dem Kakashi definitiv die Oberhand hatte, konnte Naruto ihn mit einem Trick besiegen, der Kakashis Schwachstelle anvisierte, und Tsunade, Shizune und Jiraiya waren überaus stolz auf die beiden. Rettung des Kazekage thumb|right|Sakura heilt Kankuro von Sasoris Gift Sakuras erste große Mission in Shippuuden lautet, Gaara aus den Klauen Akatsukis zu reißen und ihn davor zu retten, seinen Bijuu extrahiert zu bekommen, was zu Gaaras unweigerlichem Tod führen würde. Nachdem sie zusammen mit dem Team Akatsukis Versteck gefunden hat, treffen sie, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake und Chiyo auf die Akatsuki-Mitglieder Deidara und Sasori. Da die Extraktion leider schon vollendet war, als sie ankamen, flüchtet Deidara schnell mit Gaaras Leiche, und Naruto und Kakashi verfolgen ihn. Somit bleiben Chiyo und sie übrig, um sich Sasori zu stellen. Im Kampf kann Sakura mit ihrer unglaublich immensen Körperkraft die Puppe Hiruko zerschlagen, doch dies ist noch lange nicht das Ende des Kampfes. Als Chiyo ihre Puppen wegen des Eisensands nicht mehr bewegen konnte und nur noch einen Arm hatte, übernahm Sakura die Rolle der menschlichen Puppe, wobei sie größtenteils selbst agierte. Schließlich zerstörte sie die Puppe des dritten Kazekage. Durch ihre exzellenten medizinischen Fähigkeiten kann sie auch Chiyos Wunden heilen. Die beiden Kunoichi kombinieren ihre Fähigkeiten ausgezeichnet miteinander, sodass Sakura sich wie eine Marionette von Chiyos Chakrafäden steuern lässt. Sasori versucht mit vielen verschiedenen Arten von Giften, die beiden zu besiegen. left|thumb|Sakura zerstört [[Hiruko (Puppe)|Hiruko]] Sakura allerdings hatte zuvor ein Gegengift hergestellt, als sie den von Sasori vergifteten Kankurou behandelte. Die Wirkung des Gegengiftes hält jedoch nur für drei Minuten. So konnten sie Sasori letztendlich gemeinsam erledigen. Kurz vor seinem Tod verriet Sasori Sakura noch seinen nächsten geheimen Treffpunkt mit einem gewissen Spion Orochimarus. Dieser war kein geringerer als Kabuto Yakushi, der allerdings kein Spion mehr für Sasori war. Als beide Naruto und Kakashi eingeholt haben, hat Sakura versucht, Gaara wiederzubeleben, doch sie konnte nur seinen Tod feststellen. Chiyo versucht es nun und übergibt ihre Lebensenergie an Gaara. Chiyo sagt Sakura, dass sie nur eine alte Frau ist und sagt der jungen Kunoichi voraus, dass sie eines Tages ihre Meisterin übertreffen würde. Nachdem Chiyo starb und Sakura und die anderen an der Beerdigung teilnehmen, kehren sie nach Konoha zurück. Wiedersehen mit Sasuke thumb|Team Kakashi trifft ein Kurz vor seinem Tod verriet Sasori Sakura noch seinen nächsten geheimen Treffpunkt mit einem gewissen Spion Orochimarus. Dieser war kein geringerer als Kabuto Yakushi, der allerdings kein Spion mehr für Sasori war. Mit den Informationen von Sasori hat sich Kakashi dafür entschieden, zum Treffen zu gehen, um Sasuke zu finden. Da Kakashi aber noch von der letzten Mission erschöpft war, muss Yamato das Team für diese Mission führen. Dazu wird Sai als Ersatz für Sasuke ausgewählt. Aber weder Naruto noch Sakura waren bereit, ihn als solchen anzusehen und hatten Schwierigkeiten mit ihm auszukommen. Tatsächlich hat Sakura ihn sogar geschlagen, da er Sasuke zuvor beleidigt hatte. Zwei Tage danach erreichen sie letztendlich das Ziel: Die Tenchi-Brücke. Das anfangs geheime Treffen eskalierte und es kam zum Kampf zwischen Naruto und Orochimaru. Durch die Wut, die Naruto auf Orochimaru hegt, umgibt ihn sogar das Kyuubi-Chakra, bis er den vierten Schwanz dessen nachbildet. left|thumb|Sakura heilt Naruto Da sie Naruto so noch nie sah, musste Sakura weinen und rannte auf ihn zu, um ihm zu sagen, dass er damit aufhören soll. Da Naruto nun Freund und Feind nicht mehr unterscheiden kann, verpasst er Sakura einen Schlag mit dem Schweif, sodass sie zu Boden fällt. Nachdem Yamato es schafft, Naruto zu bändigen, wird der Jinchuuriki bewusstlos. Sakura beginnt daraufhin, seine Wunden zu heilen und sagt, dass sie wieder keine große Unterstützung für ihn war. right|thumb|Sakura attackiert Sasuke Yamato sagt ihr, dass sie viel für Naruto tut, gerade indem sie sich für ihn sorgt und ihn heilt, kurz bevor Naruto erwacht. Nachdem Sakura, Naruto und Yamato neue Informationen über Orochimaru erlangten, können sie diesem zu seinem Versteck folgen, wo sich zwangsläufig auch Sasuke aufhalten wird. In einem unterirdischen Gängelabyrinth finden sie ihn tatsächlich und somit stehen Naruto und Sakura ihm zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wieder gegenüber. Sakura ist wie gelähmt von dem plötzlichen Wiedersehen und kann nur seinen Namen aussprechen. Nach einer Unterhaltung Sasukes mit Naruto holt Sasuke zum Schwertstreich gegen Naruto aus und Sakura will dazwischen gehen, Sai kommt ihr aber zuvor. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, in dem Sasuke jedem anderen überlegen ist, geht Sasuke auf Abstand und will ein unbekanntes Jutsu ausführen, das Naruto, Sakura, Sai und Yamato töten würde. Allerdings greift Orochimaru ein und stoppt ihn. Zusammen mit Kabuto verschwinden sie und Naruto und Sakura sind wieder getrennt von ihrem einstigen Freund. Naruto lässt sich zu Boden fallen, weint und beklagt, dass er es wieder nicht schaffen konnte, Sasuke zurückzubringen und Sakura beteuert - auch unter Tränen -, dass Weinen ihn aber auch nicht wieder zurückbringt. Kampf gegen Akatsuki right|thumb|Team Kakashi kommt zur Rettung Nachdem die Mission scheiterte, Sasuke wieder nach Konoha zu bringen, macht Kakashi Sakura und Naruto klar, dass sie noch stärker werden müssen. Dabei macht Kakashi gemeinsam mit Yamato und Naruto ein spezielles Training, sodass Naruto das Rasengan perfektionieren kann. Laut Kakashi und Yamato ist dieses Training nur für Naruto gedacht und sonst für niemand anderen. Hierbei besucht Sakura ihn mehrmals, um seine Fortschritte zu beobachten und dies an Tsunade weiterzugeben. Nachdem Asuma starb, nimmt sie an seiner Beerdigung teil. Später wird das Team Kakashi als Unterstützung für Team 10 gewählt, um die beiden Akatsuki-Mitglieder und Mörder von Asuma, Hidan und Kakuzu auszuschalten. Shikamaru kämpft alleine gegen Hidan, weswegen Sai und Sakura später als Unterstützung zu ihm geschickt wurden. Bei ihrer Anknuft erfahren sie, dass Shikamaru seinen Gegner bereits besiegt hatte. Nachdem auch Kakuzu beseitigt war, kehrten alle nach Konoha zurück. Gemeinsam ging sie mit Naruto, Sai und Kakashi zum Ichiraku-Nudelshop, wobei Naruto es schwer fiel, etwas zu essen. Sakura erklärte sich - sehr zu Narutos Freude - bereit, ihn zu füttern, was jedoch von Sais neuem Sozialbewusstsein durchkreuzt wurde. Letzten Endes war es aber Kakashi, der Naruto fütterte. Kurz darauf verlassen sie den Laden und treffen auf Team Ebisu. Konohamaru offenbart ihnen, dass er nun die Kunst der Schattendoppelgänger beherrscht. Außerdem zeigte er sein neues Oiroke no Jutsu, wofür Sakura ihm eine verpasste, jedoch änderte sich Sakuras Ansicht schlagartig, als dieser sich in zwei Männer verwandelte. Das Acht-Mann-Team left|thumb|Die Suche beginnt Später machte sich Sakura mit Team 8 und ihr Team auf den Weg, Sasuke zu finden, als sie hörten, dass dieser Orochimaru besiegt hatte. Besonders Sakura und Naruto versuchten alles, um Sasuke zu finden. So teilten sie sich auf und durchsuchten mehrere Gebiete. So erhält fast jeder zwei von Kakashis Nin-Ken. Während ihrer Suche hat sie unbewusst Karin, einem Mitglied von Team Taka von Sasuke begegnet, doch kannten sich beide nicht. Kiba konnte den Geruch von Sasuke aufnehmen bis sie auf Tobi gestoßen sind. Sie erfuhren von Zetsu das Sasuke den Kampf gegen seinem Bruder gewann und Itachi töten konnte. Sakura hat eine Strategie entwickelt gegen Tobi, welch jedoch scheitert. Tobi hat es geschafft, jede Attacke zu vermeiden. Dabei vermutet Sakura am Anfang, dass es ein Gen-Jutsu ist oder das er ein Doppelgängerjutsu verwendete, aber nachdem Hinata darauf hingewiesen hat, dass sein Chakra in einer Position geblieben ist und Tobi geschafft hat, den Insekten von Shino zu entkommen, hat sie begriffen und analysiert, dass er Teile seines Körpers von der Existenz entfernte. Als sie weiter auf die Suche nach Sasuke waren kamen ihnen Tobi zuvor. Mit der gescheiterten Mission sind sie zurück nach Konohagakure gekehrt. Pains Angriff auf Konoha Während Pains großem Angriff auf Konoha befand sich Naruto Uzumaki zuerst nicht in seiner Heimatstadt, sondern verbrachte einige Zeit in der Welt der Frösche bei Fukasaku, um zu trainieren. Pain kam nach Konohagakure und zerstörte die gesamte Stadt und tötete viele Shinobi. Sakura war an vielen Orten gleichzeitig, um mit ihren Medizin-Jutsus Menschen zu heilen. Sie spielte auch dort eine wichtige Rolle. Als eine von Pains Beschwörungen ein kleines Mädchen angreifen will, stellt Sakura sich dazwischen und schafft es mit einem heftigen Schlag, das Monster zu besiegen. Weiterhin leitet sie an diesem Tag das Konoha-Krankenhaus. thumb Anfangs glaubte sie nicht, dass sie im Stande sei, das Krankenhaus zu leiten. Doch durch Choji beschloss sie es zu machen. Pain brachte Tsunade sogar dazu, das Chakra-Siegel auf ihrer Stirn zu lösen, um so ihr gesamtes Chakra an Katsuyu zu übertragen, damit diese so viele Einwohner der Stadt wie möglich schützen konnte. Dies führte für Tsunade dazu, dass sie in einem unbestimmt langen Koma liegt. Von all diesem bekam Naruto in der Froschwelt nichts mit, da ein Botenfrosch, der diese Nachricht überbringen sollte, von Danzou Shimura hinterlistig getötet wurde. Es sah mehr als aussichtslos für Konoha aus, und Sakura schrie nach Naruto, dass dieser zurückkommen möge, um sie alle zu retten. Nachdem dies geschah und Naruto alle Pains besiegte und dann auch noch Nagato bekehrte, kehrte er zurück ins zerstörte Konoha und wurde von allen jubelnd begrüßt. Sakura kam als erste persönlich auf ihn zu, verpasste ihm zwar erst mal einen Schlag auf den Kopf (was angesichts der langjährigen Beziehung zwischen den beiden schon fast eine herzliche Tradition ist), umarmte ihn dann aber überraschend gefühlvoll und innig. Danach feiern Sakura und die anderen, nachdem Naruto Pain besiegte und das Dorf rettete. Das Treffen der Kage left|thumb|Karui bedroht Sakura, Naruto und Sai Sakura wird später in einem Zelt zusammen mit Naruto, Kakashi und Shizune gesehen, die ihnen über Tsunade erzählt. Sie erklärt das Tsunade in einem Koma liegt und dass weder sie noch Shizune irgendetwas für sie tun konnten. Sie hat versucht, Naruto aufzumuntern, aber ihre Anstrengung wurde durch die Ankunft von Kiba unterbrochen. Kiba hat ihnen gesagt, dass Danzou Shimura Tsunade als Hokage ersetzt hat und das er befohlen hat Sasuke als Nukenin einzustufen. Naruto und Sakura hoffen das sie im Stande sind, Danzou zu überzeugen, sich es anders zu überlegen. So fragen Sie Sai, ob er etwas darüber weiß. Sai ist unfähig, ihnen irgendetwas zu erzählen, aber ihr Verhör hat die Aufmerksamkeit von Omoi und Karui angezogen. Karui droht ihnen mit ihren Schwert, dass sie über Sasuke etwas erzählen sollen. Nachdem sich Naruto dafür entschieden hat ein Kampf einzutragen wird er von Sai und Sakura hierbei unterstützt. Doch der Kampf zwischen Ihnen endet urplötzlich. Daraufhin erzählen Karui und Omoi das Sasuke ein Dorf angegriffen und jemand entführt hat. Dazu soll er nun ein neues Mitglied von Akatsuki sein. Dies bringt Sakura zum Weinen auch wenn Naruto versucht sie zu trösten. Beim Wiederaufbau von Konohagakure kommt unverhofft Sai in Sakuras Zelt und will mit ihr reden. Er macht ihr klar, dass Naruto Uzumaki sie liebt und dass diese unerwiderte Liebe zu ihr Naruto genau so viel Schmerz bereitet, wie Sasuke Uchiha es Sakura selbst durch dessen Abwendung von ihr tut. thumb|right|Sakuras Geständnis Diese Erkenntnis bringt Sakura zum Weinen. Als dann zusätzlich Shikamaru Nara auftaucht, der durch die Blume gesprochen vorschlägt, Sasuke selber aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, bevor es jemand anderes tut, wodurch die Kette der Rache immer länger würde, beschließt Sakura, zu Naruto zu gehen und mit diesem zu reden. Mit Sai, Kiba und Rock Lee reist sie in das Eisen-Reich, wo Naruto sich gerade aufhält. Dort angekommen gesteht sie Naruto, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie sagt, dass sie nichts mehr für Sasuke empfinde, sie erwachsen geworden sei, sich verändert und erkannt habe, dass es Naruto ist, den sie wirklich liebe. Sie bittet Naruto, das Versprechen, Sasuke zurückzuholen, zu vergessen und mit zurück nach Konoha zu kommen. Naruto allerdings glaubt ihr nicht und konfrontiert sie damit, dass er Menschen hasse, die sich selbst anlügen. Sakura reagiert darauf sehr aggressiv und schreit ihn an, dass es ganz und gar nicht einfach für sie gewesen sei, zu ihm zu kommen und ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Als Naruto erklären will, dass er nun verstanden habe, welche Sasukes wahre Beweggründe seien, unterbricht Kakashi ihn, da er nicht verraten soll, was Tobi ihnen über den Ursprung des Uchiha-Clans berichtet hat. Daraufhin flüstert Kiba Sakura zu, ob sie ihnen nicht "die Wahrheit" erzählen sollten, was Sakura allerdings unterbindet. Sie verkündet, wieder nach Konoha zurückzugehen. Insgeheim aber hat sie vor, selber nach Sasuke zu suchen. Somit suchen Sakura und die anderen nach Sasuke, um ihn zu fangen. Das Wiedersehen von Team 7 thumb|160px|left|Sakura scheitert an ihrem Vorhaben, Sasuke selbst zu töten Nachdem Sakura Sai, Kiba und Rock Lee hintergeht und sie mit einem Schlafmittel außer Gefecht setzt, begibt sie sich zu der Brücke, auf der Sasuke sich befindet. Als Sakura eintrifft, hält sie Sasuke gerade davon ab, Karin zu töten, und sagt ihm, dass sie sich ihm anschließen und seinetwegen sogar Konoha verlassen will. Daraufhin sagt Sasuke zu ihr, sie solle Karin töten. Sakura geht langsam auf Karin zu und überlegt gerade, dass es alles ein Ende hätte, wenn sie Sasuke jetzt erstechen würde, doch da greift Sasuke sie von hinten mit seinem Chidori an. Jedoch kann Kakashi Hatake Sakura noch retten und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Schüler und Lehrer. Sakura versucht einen zweiten Angriff auf Sasuke, während dieser im Kampf gegen Kakashi fast erblindet ist, zögert aber wieder. Sasuke packt sie am Kragen und will sie mit dem Kunai erstechen. Im letzten Moment taucht Naruto Uzumaki auf und rettet Sakura. Im weiteren Verlauf kann Sakura nur noch zugucken, und ist über ihr Zögern wieder einmal tief enttäuscht. Sie erkennt, dass sie nicht mehr tun kann, als an die beiden zu glauben, nachdem Naruto sich als Hass-Ventil für Sasuke angeboten hat. Sie glaubt nun an ein gutes Ende für jeden von Team 7. Als Sasuke gemeinsam mit Zetsu und Tobi verschwindet, bricht Naruto plötzlich zusammen, da er von Sakuras mit Gift bestrichenem Kunai getroffen wurde. Daraufhin verabreicht Sakura ihm das Gegenmittel. Als Naruto fragt, wer Karin ist, antwortet Sakura darauf, dass sie eine Kameradin von Sasuke ist. Als Kiba, Akamaru, Lee und Sai aufwachen, entschuldigt sich Sakura bei ihnen, da sie alle vier mit einem Schlafmittel außer Gefecht setzte. Der 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Sakura der 3. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche auf Mittel- und Nahkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie unter anderem zusammen mit Maito Gai und Rock Lee unter dem Kommando von General Kakashi Hatake. thumb|left|Sakura im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Während Gaara, der Oberbefehlshaber der Shinobi-Allianz, eine bewegende Rede vor den alliierten Shinobi-Streitkräften hält, kümmert sich Sakura um Maito Gai. Dieser hat, kurz vor Beginn des Krieges, einen Schwächeanfall. Als ihre Division jedoch ein rotes Rauchsignal, welches von der Angriffseinheit abgefeuert wurde, wahrnimmt, beordert Kakashi seine Division zur Angriffseinheit, um diese zu unterstützen, die von einigen durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Shinobi angegriffen wird. Zu ihrer Überraschung befinden sich unter den wiederbelebten Shinobi auch Haku und Zabuza Momochi. Die sich bei Kakashi und ihr über die Geschehnisse nach ihrem Tod sowie über Naruto Uzumaki erkundigen. Derweil verstärkt andernorts Kabuto Yakushi die Siegel, welche er den wiederbelebten Shinobi eingesetzt hat. Woraufhin Zabuza, Haku und die anderen wiederbelebten Shinobi die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln und Denken verlieren und zu Kabutos willenlosen Marionetten werden. Daraufhin befiehlt Kakashi seiner Einheit sich in Vierer-Teams, rund um die Sensor-Shinobi, zu positionieren. Hierbei sind Maito Gai, Kakashi Hatake und Rock Lee ihre Formationspartner, wobei Letzterer ihr verspricht, sie zu beschützen, auch wenn es ihm seine Leben kosten werde. Woraufhin Sakura ihm erklärt, dass Zabuza beim letzten Mal, während ihrer Mission im Reich der Wellen, das Zentrum, den Schwachpunkt der Formation, angegriffen hat und er deswegen auf seinen Rücken achtgeben soll. Mit Beginn der Kämpfe zieht sie sich zurück, um die verletzten Shinobi mit ihren Medizin-Jutsus zu heilen. thumb|right|Sakura erhält einen Liebesbrief Bei Einbruch der Nacht begibt sich Sakura zur logistisch-medizinischen Einheit. Diese hat ein zentrales Lazarett errichtet, dessen Eingang durch zwei Mitglieder des Akimichi-Clans sowie von zwei weiteren Sensor-Shinobi bewacht wird. Auch Neji findet sich im Lazarett ein. Sakura behandelt ihn und gibt ihm den Rat, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sich auszuruhen. Allerdings hat sich jemand ins Lazarett eingeschlichen und drei hochrangige Iryounin getötet. Sakura und einige andere Iryounin rätseln, wie der Feind das Lazarett infiltrieren konnte, da doch strenge Sicherheitsmaßnahmen getroffen wurden. Sie vermuten, dass es ein Shinobi aus den eigenen Reihen ist, der unter der Kontrolle des Feindes steht. Neji, der die Unterhaltung mit anhört, kommt hinzu und erläutert, dass es jeder sein kann, sogar diejenigen Personen, die anwesend sind. Daraufhin verspricht er, dass er den Eindringling mit seinen eigenen Augen ausfindig machen wird, und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass dies dem Feind einen gewaltigen Vorteil verschafft, wenn innerhalb der Shinobi-Allianz, Unruhe und Chaos ausbrechen würde. Nach dem Gespräch zieht sich Sakura in ihr Zelt zurück, um Vorbereitungen für ihren nächsten Patienten zu treffen. Kurz darauf betritt ein Iwa-Shinobi, den sie zuvor behandelt hat, das Zelt. Dieser gesteht ihr seine Liebe und überreicht ihr einen Liebesbrief. Für den sie sich bedankt und ihm anvertraut, dass sie schon jemanden anderen liebt. Nach einem letzten Kompliment verlässt der Iwa-Shinobi sichtlich enttäuscht das Zelt. Woraufhin Sakura in tiefe Trauer verfällt und über Sasuke Uchiha nachdenkt. [[Datei:Sakura_entlarvt_Neji.png|thumb|left|Sakura entlarvt Neji]] In Gedanken versunken, bemerkt Sakura zunächst nicht, dass Neji erneut ihr Zelt betreten hat. Diesem fällt Sakuras Niedergeschlagenheit auf, woraufhin er nachfragt, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei. Nachdem sie dies bejaht, möchte er von ihr wissen, wo sich Shizune aufhält, da er möglicherweise Hinweise auf die Identität des Eindringlings habe und er dies Shizune mitteilen möchte. Daraufhin verrät Sakura ihm, wo sich Shizune befindet und weiterhin, dass sich Shizune um Ton-Ton kümmert, welche sich scheinbar einen Fuß verstaucht hat. Neji antwortet daraufhin, dass dies immer noch besser sei, als sich die Hand zu verletzen. Was Sakura bejaht und anmerkt, dass Ton-Tons Hände unversehrt sind und sie somit im Stande ist Fingerzeichen zu formen. Da er immer noch Schmerzen in seiner Hand verspürt, bittet er Sakura sich noch einmal seine Hand anzusehen. Diese bittet ihn wiederum neben ihr Platz zu nehmen, woraufhin Neji ein Kunai zückt und auf Sakura losstürmt, doch diese ist sich dessen bewusst und schlägt ihn mit ihrer unbändigen Stärke in den Boden. Überrascht fragt dieser nach, was ihn verraten habe und Sakura erwidert, dass Schweine keine Hände haben. thumb|right|Sakura und Shizune obduzieren Zetsu Daraufhin kommt Nejis wahre Gestalt zum Vorschein, der in Wirklichkeit ein transformierter Zetsu ist. Sakura schlägt ein weiteres Mal auf ihn ein und zwingt ihn, ihr zu verraten, welche Technik er anwendet, die selbst Chakra nachahmen kann, doch dieser verrät nichts. Woraufhin Sakura sich an einen Bericht von Yamato erinnert und zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass die Zetsus mittels dem Chakra ihrer Opfer, einen perfekten Doppelgänger erschaffen können, dessen Aussehen sowie Chakra mit dem ihres Opfers vollkommen übereinstimmt. Anschließend übergibt sie Zetsu an zwei Shinobi und kontaktiert das Hauptquartier, um diese über Zetsus Fähigkeiten zu informieren. Nachdem Sakura das Hauptquartier sowie Shizune über Zetsus Fähigkeiten informiert hat, obduzieren die beiden, den weißen Zetsu, den Sakura zuvor gestellt hat. Bei der Autopsie stellt sich heraus, dass die Zetsus aus den Zellen des Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, erschaffen wurden. Des Weiteren vermuten sie, dass die Zetsus Yamato benutzen, um sich zu stärken. Da dieser durch ein Experiment Orochimarus die DNA des Shodai Hokage in sich trägt. Weshalb sie erneut das Hauptquartier kontaktieren, um ihre neuen Erkenntnisse über Zetsu zu übermitteln. thumb|left|150px|Sakura gibt alles Am nächsten Tag, nachdem Sakura und Shizune die Obduktion von Zetsu erfolgreich beendet haben, nehmen sie, vor ihrem Zelt, einen Hilferuf wahr. Eine Kunoichi bittet die beiden, ihren Ehemann zu behandeln, da dieser schwer verletzt ist und dringend medizinische Hilfe benötigt. Doch der Wachmann, ein Mitglied des Akimichi-Clans, der vor dem Zelt positioniert ist, verbietet dem Ehepaar den Zutritt, da es sich um transformierte Feinde handeln könnte. Die Kunoichi droht daraufhin sich zu töten, wenn sie mit ihrem Tod erreichen kann, dass man ihren Ehemann behandelt. Sakura, die nicht im Stande ist die beiden wegzuschicken, bittet diese in ihr Zelt. Doch die vermeintlichen Ehepartner geben sich als Zetsus zu erkennen und greifen Sakura an. Jedoch kommt im letzten Moment ein Doppelgänger Narutos, der sich im Bijuu-Modoo befindet, Sakura zur Hilfe. Dieser befördert die beiden Angreifer jeweils mit einem Rasengan zu Boden. Während Sakura sowie die verbliebenen alliierten Shinobi sich zum Kampfplatz begeben, wo sich Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai und Killer B dem Mann entgegenstellen, der von sich behauptet Madara Uchiha zu sein, werden die alliierten Shinobi von Inoichi Yamanaka, der die Moral dieser steigern will, über die Geschehnisse des Kampfes unterrichtet. Was Sakura daraufhin veranlasst an Naruto zu denken, welcher scheinbar immer mit unüberwindbaren Aufgaben in seinem Leben konfrontiert wird. Aber jetzt soll Naruto mehr Unterstützung kriegen. thumb|right|Team 7 beschwören ihre vertrauten Geister Doch dieses Mal sei es anders, denn nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Verbliebenen der Shinobi-Allianz werden an seiner Seite kämpfen. Nachdem Sakura und die Verbliebenen der Allianz das Schlachtfeld erreichen, befinden sich Naruto und die Anderen im Kampf gegen den totgeglaubten Obito Uchiha, der von sich behauptete Madara Uchiha zu sein, sowie dem wahren, durch Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiederbelebten Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi, dessen Transformation noch nicht beendet ist. Sakura begibt sich sofort zum verletzten Kakashi, um diesen zu heilen. Sobald Inoichi Yamanaka die Strategie, welche Shikaku Nara entwickelte, an sämtliche alliierte Shinobi übermittelte, positioniert sich Sakura hinter Darui, um diesen bei seinem Angriff gegen das Juubi zu unterstützen, indem sie ihm ihr eigenes Chakra zukommen lässt. Jedoch schlägt der Angriff der Shinobi-Allianz fehl, woraufhin das Juubi einen Gegenangriff startet. Dabei wendet es ein Mokuton-Jutsu an, indem es unzählige Holzspeere auf die Shinobi-Allianz abfeuert. Sakura kann durch die Hilfe Kakashis den Holzspeeren ausweichen, doch muss sie mit Entsetzen mitansehen, wie Neji Hyuuga sein Leben für das seiner Cousine und Naruto Uzumakis opfert. thumb|left|200px|Sakura und Katsuyu heilen die Shinobi-Allianz Trotz ihrer Trauer darf sie sich jedoch keine Unachtsamkeit erlauben, denn der Kampf wütet unerbittlich weiter. Sakura tut ihr Bestes, um zu helfen, doch richtig aktiv wird sie erst, als Sasuke zum Schlachtfeld stößt. Mit ihm und Naruto belebt sie Team 7 wieder und dringt immer weiter zum Juubi vor. Währenddessen hat Sakura nun ihre volle Kapazität erreicht und kann ihre wahre Kraft freisetzten. Sie hat drei lange Jahre Chakra an einem Punkt ihrer Stirn gesammelt, sodass dort ein Siegel erscheint. Sie setzt all ihre Kräfte ein, was ihre Teammitglieder und sogar die Kage schwer beeindruckt. Hashirama sagt sogar, dass ihre Kraft noch stärker sein könnte als die von Tsunade. Doch nicht nur das - um die Juubi-Miniaturen schneller zu besiegen, beschwört sie Katsuyu, Sasuke Aoda und Naruto Gamakichi: sie rufen also zusammen ihre vertrauten Geister. In dieser Formation ähneln sie ihren Meistern, den Sannin, extrem. Sakura bittet Katsuyu, sich aufzuteilen, um gemeinsam ihr ein Heilungs-Jutsu anzuwenden, wovon Shizune beeindruckt ist. Während Katsuyu den Verletzten hilft, schlagen Aoda und Gamakichi eine Schneise durch die Gegner. Doch die Freude währt nicht lange, denn Sasuke kehrt Sakura und Naruto den Rücken, um das Juubi alleine auszuschalten, doch dies stellt sich als aussichtsloses Unterfangen heraus. Sakura ist schwer schockiert, dass Sasuke sich doch nicht verändert hat, obwohl sie dachte, es wäre nun endlich wieder alles gut. Während Sasuke und Naruto sich zusammenreißen und zusammen gegen Obito als Jinchuuriki des Juubi kämpfen, kann Sakura nur zusehen. Selbst als Madara den Götterbaum erschafft, um die Chakrafrucht erblühen zu lassen, kann sie nur ermutigen, weiterzukämpfen und versuchen, so viele wie möglich mit Katsuyus Kräften zu heilen. Die Wurzeln des Götterbaumes saugen zahlreichen Shinobi das Chakra aus, sodass viele daran sterben. Auch Shikamaru wurde von der Wurzel erwischt und sein Chakra wurde ausgesaugt. Als Sakura dies sah, will sie noch mehr solcher Opfer vermeiden und bittet Katsuyu, gemeinsam mit ihr wieder das Heilungs-Jutsu anzuwenden. thumb|right|Meisterin und Schülerin lösen gemeinsam ihr Byakugou-Siegel Doch sagt ihr Katsuyu enttäuscht, dass es unmöglich ist, weil ihre Klone dasselbe Schicksal wie die Shinobi erlitten haben. Deswegen rennt Sakura selbst zu Shikamaru, um ihn zu heilen. Dank Naruto, der sein Chaka weitergegeben hat, konnte Sakura Shikamaru retten und vollkommen genesen lassen. Als die aktuellen fünf Kage auf dem Schlachtfeld eintreffen, hat Tsunade Sakura für ihre harte Arbeit gelobt. Gemeinsam mit ihrer Lehrmeisterin verstärkt Sakura Katsuyus Heilkräfte, indem sie gemeinsam ihr Byakugou-Siegel lösen. Währenddessen wird der Kampf gegen Madara und somit um die Verhinderung des Aufblühens der Chakrafrucht immer härter, bis Madara Obito dazu zwingt, ihn wiederzubeleben. Nun kämpfen alle Steitkräfte gegen diesen neuen Gegner, Sakura ist dabei nur eine Nebenfigur und ist gerade zu erschöpft, um etwas auszurichten. Was sie jedoch tun kann, ist Kakashi von seinen Wunden zu heilen, die er aus dem Kampf gegen Obito davongetragen hat. Sakura stellt fest, dass die Ninja der Allianz nun so kämpfen müssen, als wären die Medizin-Ninja überhaupt nicht da, um jemanden zu heilen, da auch sie - Sakura, Tsunade und Shizune miteingeschlossen - kaum mehr Chakra übrig haben. thumb|left|Sakura tut alles, um Naruto zu heilen Gaara kommt mit dem bewusstlosen Naruto auf seinem Sand auf Sakura zu. Sie hat als einzige Medizin-Ninja noch etwas Chakra übrig und so ist die einzige Hoffnung für Naruto, da auch Hinata nicht mal mehr genug Chakra hat, um zu Naruto zu gehen, obwohl sie durch ihr Byakugan erkennen konnte, dass sein Herzschlag sich verlangsamt und schwächer wird. Sakura versucht, Naruto zu heilen und wieder zu Kräften zu bringen, doch geht auch ihr Chakra allmählich zu Ende und so erkennt sie, dass Naruto, wenn sich die Lage nicht ändert, sterben wird. Gaara informiert sie währenddessen, dass ein Teil von Kurama aus Naruto extrahiert wurde. Darum fliegen sie zu Minato Namikaze, damit dieser den anderen Teil von Kurama in seinem Sohn versiegeln soll. Weil Narutos Herzschlag immer langsamer wird, erstellt Sakura mit dem kleinen bisschen Chakra, das sie noch besitzt ein Chakraskapell und macht einen Einschnitt in Narutos Brustkorb. Danach führt sie eine direkte Herzmassage mit ihrer Hand durch. Dabei muss sie sich an alte Zeiten erinnern: Naruto hat den Traum, eines Tages Hokage zu werden und dass er jetzt nicht sterben darf. Schließlich haben sie Minato gefunden und ihm die Situation erklärt. Minato hat schnell begonnen, den anderen Teil von Kurama in Naruto zu versiegeln. Der schwarze Zetsu hat versucht, Madara ein linkes Rin'negan zu beschaffen. Obito hat es nun geschafft, ihn zu überwältigen, sodass er seinen Körper verlassen muss. Dabei hat Obito sich dafür entschieden, seinem ehemaligen Pfad von seiner Kindheit zu folgen. Er hat nun beschlossen, die Shinobi-Allianz beim Kampf gegen Madara zu unterstützen. Als Obito sagt, dass er Naruto helfen will, ist Sakura skeptisch und glaubt ihm nicht wirklich. Obito hat zugegeben, dass er seit langem einen falschen Weg verfolgt hat, aber diesen Fehler will er nun korrigieren. Dabei hat sie beschlossen, ihm zu vertrauen, obwohl sie anfangs noch misstrauisch wirkt. Nachdem der andere Teil von Kurama in Naruto versiegelt wurde, hat er später wieder das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, was Sakura glücklich machte. thumb|Sakura setzt Byakugou no Jutsu ein... Als Obito jedoch stirbt, stehen Sakura und ihre Freunde einem übermächtigen Gegner gegenüber - Madara Uchiha, Jinchuuriki des Juubi und komplett wiedererweckt. Als dieser Team 7 auslacht, erinnert sich Sakura daran, dass sich Naruto und Sasuke nicht noch einmal entzweien sollen, jetzt da sie wieder zusammenarbeiten. Sie setzt das Byakugou no Jutsu ein und greift an. Dabei wird sie von Madaras Stab durchbohrt. Dies ist aber nicht schlimm für sie, da ihre Wunden sekunden schnell heilen. Während sich Sasuke nicht für sie interessiert und Naruto sich um sie kümmert, aktiviert Madara die Verdammnis der Menschheit - das ewige Tsukuyomi. Doch überraschenderweise können die Strahlen dieses Jutsus das Susano'o nicht durchdringen, weshalb Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi und Sakura innerhalb selbigem sicher sind. Zusammen mit den wiedererweckten Kage sind sie nun die einzigen, die noch Widerstand leisten können. Dies gestaltet sich jedoch als überaus schwierig, da Kaguya Ootsutsuki, welche aus Madaras Körper entstanden ist, die Dimensionen beherrscht und somit frei über den Raum verfügen kann. Auch kann sie Menschen teleportieren. thumb|left|180px|...und attackiert Madara Während Sasuke also in eine andere Dimension teleportiert wird, finden sich Sakura und die Anderen in einer Eislandschaft wieder. Obito hat die Raum-Zeit-Technik von Kaguya genau beobachtet, sodass er selbst sagt, dass er vielleicht in der Lage ist Sasuke zu retten, indem er sein Kamui benutzt. Dabei merkt Obito, dass er nicht genug Chakra besitzt. Damit sie Sasuke retten können, wendet Sakura nochmals Byakugou no Jutsu ein und überträgt etwas Chakra vom Jutsu auf den überraschenderweise noch lebenden Obito, sodass sein Körper noch eine Weile durchhält. Mit Sakuras und seiner Hilfe schaffen sie es, Sasuke wieder zu sich zu holen, jedoch ist Sakura so erschöpft, dass sie zusammenbricht - direkt in Sasukes Armen. Davon bekommt sie jedoch nichts mit. Doch um Kaguya zu besiegen, muss Team 7 erneut zusammenarbeiten. Kakashi hat sich ein Plan ausgedacht und teilt diesen seinen drei Schüler mit. Team 7 war im Stande gewesen ihre Angriffe zu koordinieren und die Verteidigung von Kaguya zu durchbrechen. Dies geschieht, als Naruto und Sasuke kurz davor sind, Kaguya zu berühren, um sie zu versiegeln. Damit sie sie jedoch berühren können, versetzt Sakura Kaguya einen deftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Die Welt ist nun gerettet. thumb|right|Sakura weint vor Erleichterung Doch hat Sasuke nur mitgeholfen, die Welt zu retten, damit die Welt nicht zerstört wird, in der er seinen Plan umsetzten will. Das kann Naruto natürlich nicht zulassen und es kommt zum lang ersehnten Kampf: Sasuke gegen Naruto. Sakura ist davon natürlich alles andere als erfreut, doch sie kann es nicht verhindern. Nach dem Kampf leistet sie erste Hilfe, um ihre Teamkollegen vor dem Verbluten zu retten. Trotzdem ist sie froh, als sie merkt, dass Sasuke wirklich alles bereut und wieder zur Vernunft gekommen ist. Sakuras größter Wunsch ist wahr geworden: Das ursprüngliche Team 7 ist wieder komplett. Dass er es ernst meint ist im Epilog zu erkennen, denn dort haben Sakura und Sasuke geheiratet und sogar eine Tochter namens Sarada bekommen. Sakuras unerwiderte Liebe wurde also endlich erhört und sie lebt nun mit ihrer eigenen, kleinen Familie in Konohagakure. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Sakura gehört zu den besten Iryounin in Konohagakure und wird von einigen anderen Iryounin, die von ihrem Wissen und Können beeindruckt sind, wie Chiyo aus Sunagakure, vielfach gelobt. Sie sehen solch ein großes Potenzial in ihr, dass sie ihre Meisterin Tsunade eines Tages übertreffen und sogar eine bessere Kunoichi als diese werden könnte. Des Weiteren hat sie eine ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle und vermag dadurch Techniken zu ihrer maximalen Effizienz zu nutzen, ohne dabei Chakra zu verschwenden. Außerdem ist sie sehr intelligent und besitzt gute analytische Fähigkeiten. In ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Sakura keine nennenswerten Fertigkeiten bis auf ihre Intelligenz und ihre ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle, was sie eher zu einem Gen-Jutsu-Typ prädestinierte, allerdings wendete sie nie ein Gen-Jutsu an, doch kann sie gegnerische Gen-Jutsus schnell durchschauen und diese dann auflösen. Nach ihrem zweieinhalbjährigen Training durch Tsunade haben sich nicht nur ihre Kenntnisse im Bereich der Medizin ungemein verbessert, sondern auch die in Tai-Jutsu. Aufgrund dieser neuen Stärke ist Sakura nun auch im Stande, starken Gegnern, wie dem Akatsuki-Mitglied und S-Rang-Nukenin Sasori, in einem Kampf, entgegenzutreten. Tai-Jutsu thumb|200px|right|Sakura zerstört im Nahkampf Sasoris Puppen Sakura ist nach ihrem zweieinhalbjährigen Training durch Tsunade zu einer Nahkampf-Spezialistin geworden und hat sich in dieser Zeit Techniken von Tsunade angeeignet. Aufgrund dessen besitzt sie nun unmenschliche Kräfte, vor denen sogar erfahrene Shinobi wie Kakashi Hatake und Jiraiya Angst haben. Die Technik, die sie von Tsunade erlernte, ist dem Gouken sehr ähnlich, welches Maito Gai und sein Schüler Rock Lee anwenden. Der Unterschied besteht darin, dass Sakura und Tsunade in ihren Händen bzw. ihren Beinen Chakra aufbauen und dieses dann explosionsartig freisetzen. Ein gezielter Treffer könnte für die Gegner verheerende Folgen haben, von einfachen Knochenbrüchen bis hin zum Tod. Des Weiteren kann sie mit ihrer Kraft ganze Felsen meterweit werfen oder Erschütterungen und Erdbeben hervorrufen. thumb|left||Sakuras unmenschliche Stärke Diese Kraft wendete sie unter anderem im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg an, wovon selbst der erste Hokage, Hashirama Senju, beeindruckt war und ihre unmenschliche Stärke mit Tsunade verglich. Im Kampf gegen Sasori bewies sie auch ihr Talent in Tai-Jutsu. Sakura konnte mehrere Puppen hintereinander und ohne Probleme zerstören und war diesen im Nahkampf klar überlegen. Am Anfang von Shippuuden konnte sie im Kampf gegen Kakashi im Nahkampf mit diesem auf Augenhöhe kämpfen. Ein von ihr geschlagener Gegner kann sowohl den Tod als auch Brüche, zerquetschte Organe oder andere schwere Verletzungen erleiden. Dazu hat Sakura in Shippuuden bewiesen, dass sie eine große Geschwindigkeit besitzt, wie sie es im Kampf gegen Sasori gezeigt hat. thumb|right|200px|Sakura weicht Sasoris Angriffen aus Zudem lernte sie während ihres Trainings, die Bewegungen sowie Schwachpunkte ihres Gegners frühzeitig zu erkennen und diese gegebenenfalls für sich zu nutzen. Sakura konnte zahlreichen Giftnadeln mit Geschick ausweichen und mit einem Kunai abwehren. Sasori formte aus dem Eisensand große Kugeln und Rechtecke, die er alle auf Sakura geschossen hat. Diese konnte seine ganzen Angriffe vorhersagen und ausweichen. Weiterhin konnte sie im Kampf an Sasoris Fingerbewegungen erkennen, welches Jutsu seine Marionetten als Nächstes anwenden werden und diesen dann ausweichen. Tsunade war sehr darauf bedacht, Sakura abzuhärten und ihr Geschick im Ausweichen zu verbessern, schließlich darf ein Iryounin unter keinen Umständen in einem Kampf schwer verletzt werden oder gar sterben, denn dadurch könnte er nicht mehr seiner Pflicht, seine Kameraden zu heilen oder zu behandeln, nachkommen. Sakuras Kraft in Verbindung mit ihren medizinischen Fähigkeiten und ihrem Temperament haben verursacht, dass viele Shinobi in ihr die junge Tsunade sehen. Sie sind sogar der Meinung, dass es Sakura möglich wäre, diese sogar zu übertreffen. Intelligenz thumb|left|Sakura analysiert Tobis Jutsu Zu ihrer Anfangszeit als Genin hatte Sakura keine nennenswerten Fähigkeiten, bis auf ihre ausgezeichnete Chakra-Kontrolle und ihre Intelligenz, die sie in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung unter Beweis gestellt hat. Im ersten Teil der Prüfung, dem schriftlichen Examen, konnte sie als Einzige alle Fragen beantworten, obwohl diese allesamt über dem Genin-Niveau und als solche, für einen Genin, unmöglich zu beantworten waren. Auf ihrer ersten Mission im Wellen-Reich konnte sie ihr außergewöhnliches Talent erstmals vor ihrem Team präsentieren. Von Kakashi wurde sie dafür mehrfach gelobt. Außerdem besitzt sie gute analytische Fähigkeiten, die zwar mit denen von Shikamaru Nara und dessen Vater nicht zu vergleichen sind, aber auch nicht unterschätzt werden sollten. So war sie im Stande, einige Details von Tobis Jutsu, dem Jikuukan Idou, zu analysieren und herauszufinden, als dieser sich Sakura und ihrem Team auf der Suche Sasuke Uchiha entgegenstellte, nachdem er vermeintlich Orochimaru getötet hatte. Auch konnte sie im Kampf gegen Sasori durch ihre analytischen Fähigkeiten eine hervorragende Strategie entwickeln, wie man seine Puppen besiegen kann. Sie kam auf die Idee, dass Chiyo sie als Puppe kontrollieren könnte und wendete mit diesem Einfall das Blatt für sich und Chiyo. Des Weiteren konnte sie im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg, als ein Zetsu in Gestalt Nejis die logistisch-medizinische Einheit der Shinobi-Allianz infiltrierte, in einem Gespräch mit diesem erkennen, dass er keinesfalls derjenige war, als der er sich ausgab, sondern der gesuchte Eindringling war. Anschließend konnte sie, zusammen mit Shizune, anhand der gegebenen Informationen von Yamato ermitteln, dass die Zetsus mittels dem Chakra ihrer Opfer in der Lage waren, einen perfekten Doppelgänger zu erschaffen. Dank Sakura konnte die Allianz dafür eine Strategie entwickeln. Chakrakontrolle thumb|right|Sakura meistert das [[Byakugou no In]] Sakura besaß schon von Anfang an die beste Chakrakontrolle unter ihren Teammitgliedern, was sogar Kakashi, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie ein Genin war, sichtlich beeindruckte. Auch ist sie durch ihre vergleichsweise geringe Chakramenge keinesfalls im Nachteil, da sie diese perfekt kontrollieren und somit einen Ausgleich schaffen kann. Diese Chakrakontrolle bringt ihr anfangs jedoch recht wenig, da ihr niemand zeiget, wie sie diese Fähigkeit im Kampf zu ihren Vorteil nutzen kann. Dank Tsunades Hilfe schafft sie es aber, diese Fähigkeit gezielter einzusetzen, indem sie ein Medizin-Ninja wird, welche vor allem von einer sehr guten Chakrakontrolle profitieren. Mithilfe ihrer erlernten, präzisen Chakrakontrolle ist es ihr außerdem möglich, ihre von Natur aus niedrige physische Kraft extrem zu erhöhen, womit ihre Angriffe eine unmenschlich hohe Zerstörungskraft erreichen. Dies ermöglicht sie, indem sie ihr Chakra an der entsprechenden Körperstelle bündelt und konzentriert. Allein das ist eine Meisterleistung, doch Sakuras Fähigkeiten steigen auf einen so hohen Level, dass sie ihr Chakra über drei lange Jahre in dem Yin-Siegel auf ihrer Stirn sammeln konnte, ohne dabei im Kampf einen Nachteil zu haben. Im Notfall kann sie das Siegel lösen und somit unglaubliche Chakramengen aus drei Jahren freisetzen. Dadurch hat sie eine große Auswahl an mehreren Kin-Jutsus. So beherrscht sie beispielsweise Souzou Saisei no Jutsu, welches ihr die Heilung sämtlicher physischer Wunden in weniger als einer Minute ermöglicht oder auch das mächtige Byakugou no Jutsu, mit welchem sie in der Lage ist anzugreifen, ohne selbst nennenswerten Schaden zu erleiden, da selbst erhebliche Wunden wie Durchbohrungen sofort geheilt werden können. Natürlich benötigt man für all dies eine präzise Chakrakontrolle. Nin-Jutsu thumb|left|Sakura setzt Bunshin no Jutsu ein Sakuras Nin-Jutsu ist schon von Anfang an erstklassig, was sie schon in der Ninja-Akademie bewies. Sie konnte ohne große Probleme Henge no Jutsu anwenden und somit ein Genin werden. Sie beherrscht alle Grundtechniken der Ninja-Akademie perfekt, sodass Sakura diese Jutsus jederzeit anwenden konnte. Im Kampf gegen Ino konnte Sakura sofort Doppelgänger beschwören und diese mit ihrer Chakrakontrolle verbinden. Davon waren Shinobi wie Kakashi schwer beeindruckt. Auch Sasuke konnte sie auf diesem Gebiet kaum übertreffen. Unter Tsunades Ausbildung sind ihre Nin-Jutsu-Fähigkeiten stark angestiegen, sodass sie begonnen hat medizinische Nin-Jutsu zu erlernen. In dieser Zeit konnte Sakura sogar hochrangige Nin-Jutsus anwenden. Medizinische Nin-Jutsu thumb|right|Sakura entzieht Kankuro Gift Sakura hat sich zu einem hervorragenden Iryounin entwickelt und hat sich ein umfangreiches Wissen über Pflanzen, Heilkräuter und Gifte angeeignet. Sie versteht sich bestens darauf, in Gift getränkte Kunai sowie Rauchbomben, die einen in wenigen Sekunden einschläfern, herzustellen und diese geschickt einzusetzen. Dies tat sie zum Beispiel bei Rock Lee, Sai und Kiba Inuzuka, die ihr bei der Suche nach Sasuke Uchiha geholfen hatten, um Sasuke alleine entgegentreten zu können und diesen mit einem vergifteten Kunai zu töten. Dies alles wurde ihr von Tsunade beigebracht. Außerdem vermag Sakura selbst schwerste Verletzungen, bei denen andere Iryounin scheitern, zu behandeln. Dies zeigte sie, als sie Kankuro, der sich im Kampf gegen Sasori schwer verletzte, ein unbekanntes Gift bestimmen und dieses durch ein spezielles Jutsu, dem Saikan Chuushutsu no Jutsu, aus dessen Körper entziehen konnte. Anschließend stellte sie aus dem Gift ein Gegengift her. Des Weiteren kann Sakura bei einer Autopsie assistieren. Dies zeigte sie während des 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieges als Shizune einen weißen Zetsu obduzierte und sich dabei herausstellte, dass die Zetsus aus den Zellen des Shodai Hokage erschaffen wurden. Kuchiyose no Jutsu thumb|left|Sakura setzt Kuchiyose no Jutsu ein Sakura beherrscht ebenfalls das Kuchiyose no Jutsu, mit dem sie Schnecken vom Land Shikkotsurin rufen kann, die ihr im Kampf zur Seite stehen. Tsunade hat ihr das Jutsu beigebracht. Sie ist in der Lage große Schnecken wie Katsuyu zu beschwören, da sie mit ihnen einen Vertrag geschlossen hat. Zusammen können sie und die Schnecke auf ein Heilungs-Jutsu zurückgreifen, bei dem Katsuyu sich in viele kleinere Schnecken aufteilt. Diese kleineren Schnecken finden zu verletzten Menschen, sodass Sakura ihr Chakra auf die kleinen Schnecken übertragen kann, um Verletzungen zu heilen. Es scheint, als bräuchte dieses Jutsu ein hohes Konzentrationsvermögen des Anwenders, sowie einen enormen Verbrauch an Chakra, damit die Möglichkeit gegeben wird, eine immens große Anzahl an Menschen gleichzeitig und unabhängig von der Entfernung zu heilen. Dieses Jutsu wendet Sakura im Krieg an. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 7/Team Kakashi' *''' Sanbi-Versiegelungs-Team ' *'Acht-Mann-Team' *'Division 3' *'Die logistisch-medizinische Einheit' * 'Hanabi-Rettungs-Team * Team Asuma ''' Trivia *Sie ähnelt Tsunade in vielerlei Hinsichten; daher wird sie von den meisten als eine zweite Tsunade oder als junge Tsunade gesehen. *Ihre Heilfähigkeiten sind fast so gut wie die von Tsunade. *Häufig spricht Sakura Sachen aus, die sie nicht ernst meint. Dies wird meist durch ihre "innere Stimme" verraten, die dann als weiße Sakura im Hintergrund gezeigt wird. **In letzter Zeit taucht diese innere Stimme fast gar nicht mehr auf. *Sakura wurde früher häufig wegen ihrer großen Stirn aufgezogen, die anderen Kinder nannten sie "Stirnie", mittlerweile ist dies aber seltener geworden. **In Japan gelten Menschen mit großer Stirn als sehr intelligent, was auch auf Sakura zutrifft. *Manchmal entwickelt Sakura romantische Gefühle für Naruto, aber sie selber ist noch nicht bereit, sich diese Gefühle einzugestehen. *Nachdem ihr Haar während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung gekürzt wurde, hatte es ca. 14 Monate gedauert, bis sie ihre Ursprungslänge wieder hatte. Sie schnitt sich die Haare aber nach Tsunades Training wieder kurz. *Sakura ist die stärkste Chunin ihres Jahrgangs und aller aktueller Chunin, bei denen das Fähigkeiten-Parameter bekannt ist. **Sie ist außerdem das stärkste Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs. *Sakura ist nur bedingt schwächer als Neji, obwohl dieser ein Jonin ist. *Ihre Gen-Jutsu Fähigkeiten sind, laut dem Fähigkeiten-Parameter, lange Zeit, während ihrer Zeit als Genin, stärker als die von Sasuke, einem Mitglied des auf Gen-Jutsu spezialisierten Uchiha-Clan. *Im direkten Vergleich zu ihren Teamkameraden aus Team 7 sind ihre Fähigkeiten, ausgehend vom Fähigkeiten-Parameter, im Verlauf der Serie am geringsten angewachsen. *Sie gilt als elitär und eigensinnig. *Ihre Lieblingsspeisen sind Reisklößchen mit Obst in Sirup und eingelegte Pflaumen. **Sie mag hingegen keine scharfen Speisen. *Sie möchte einmal gegen Ino kämpfen. *Ihr Lieblingssatz ist "Ich lebe für die Liebe." **Ihr Lieblingswort ist "Mut". *Ihre Hobbys sind Quiz und auswendig lernen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Hyo *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 7 Kategorie:Team Kakashi Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Sakuras Kämpfe